Achilles
by MissMusiclover15
Summary: Makoto walks her home. She sprains her ankle, and it's getting to be late. Makoto Tachibana X Reader. Titled Achilles for Mako-chan's fear of the dark, and a sprained ankle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters.

This story has been written in first person, and I tend to try to avoid having the characters in the story call the character (or you). Basically, I try to keep my Reader X Other Character stories free of anyone calling (you), "_-chan/-san/-kun/-senpai/etc.)

[CHAPTER ONE]

"Senpai... Are you actually afraid of the dark...?" I asked gently, careful not to offend him. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." he replied quietly, and I laughed lightly, much to his dismay, "I-I know, it's kind of silly..."

I looked up at him and shook my head disapprovingly.

"I think it's cute. When it gets dark, I promise to protect you Mako-chan-senpai!" I giggled at his new-found nickname, giving him a cheery thumbs up.

"Oi." he called, his voice melodic to my ears, "Mako-chan-senpai? Did you get that from Nagisa?"

"Yup." I teased proudly, "Nagi-chan told me your nickname was Mako-chan back in elementary school, and calling you just Mako-chan would be too informal, so I decided to add 'senpai' to it. Hence, Mako-chan-senpai!"

"Nagi-chan?" he questioned.

"I have nicknames for everyone. Rei, Reirei-chan, Nagisa, Nagi-chan, and now you senpai! Or should I say Mako-chan-senpai?" I pulled open the door to the school's exit, and stepped out quickly into the early evening weather.

Grinning happily, I felt a soft breeze caress my face then travel through my hair, slightly lifting my pony tailed locks. I glanced back at Makoto who watched me with fascination. I skipped back to him, pulling on his sleeve.

"Come on, senpai. If you don't hurry, you'll be walking back to your house in the dark." I chimed merrily.

The color immediately drained from his face, and the roles reversed with him running ahead, lugging me behind by the arm. Soon, my shoulder began to ache from the awkward angle that Makoto had pulled my arm in, and I called for him to rest for a bit.

"Senpai! Please slow down!" I panted, out of breath.

He stopped, and I rubbed my shoulder aggressively, attempting to soothe the pain. As it slowly faded, I realized Makoto was still firmly gripping my left arm, and my face turned red.

"Oh, sorry. Did I hurt your shoulder?" Makoto asked as he turned around to face me, dropping my arm in the process, I pouted slightly, sad that he eliminated our contact.

"Yeah kind of..." I answered.

"Hey, Mako-chan-senpai?" I called, trying to change the topic.

"Did you need anything?" he questioned, "Is something wrong?''

"If anything were to happen to me, it would take more time for you to walk me home right?" I said teasingly, as my legs traveled backwards. Makoto shot me an awkward smile.

"Y-you wouldn't try t-to do anything r-r-right?" He stuttered hesitantly.

"Who knows Mako-chan-senpai. Mayb-" The conversation cut off as my foot slid on the edge of the road, and it fell into the gutter.

An excruciating pain shot through my ankle and traveled up my leg as my eyes widened, and I realized that I had twisted my ankle.

"I'm so sorry, senpai. I was just trying to- I didn't mean to." I explained hurriedly.

Makoto dropped his gaze to my left ankle, which I had pulled up and kept hovering above the ground. Makoto knelt and extended his right hand, as he looked up at me. I blinked at him confused, and he pointed to my leg. My mouth formed an understanding 'O' and I stretched my leg out towards him. He held it delicately, and he gently slipped my shoe off before observing my swollen ankle.

I chewed on my bottom lip in discomfort, and Makoto noted my attempts to suppress my hurting. He carefully slipped my shoe back on my foot and he stood back up, his frame towering over my 5'5" height. He drew his lips into a thin line, and he pulled his eyebrows together worriedly.

"You sprained it pretty badly." he concluded, and I smiled apologetically.

"I don't think any clinics will be open at this time..." he said, checking his watch, which read 6:30 pm, "I don't know how to attend to a twisted ankle... Do you?"

I shook my head sadly. I wasn't a very accident prone person and I never really cared for learning how to treat injuries. Before I had moved to live by myself, my Mother would always scold me for being so carefree.

"It'll come in useful when you get hurt." she had nagged, and I would always respond by telling her that I would deal with it when the time came.

I sighed, I really need to learn to listen.

"Well, I can ask my Mom to dress your injury if your willing to come over." he suggested. I nodded.

Partially because the sooner the throbbing would subside, the happier I would be, and partly because Makoto had just invited me over to his home. Sure, it was because I was hurt and his Mother was the only one we knew could help, but an invitation was still an invitation, and I smiled coyly, reassuring myself that this wasn't a sneaky way for me to come over, and that I was, in fact, hurting. Makoto took my arm and wrapped it around his.

"Feel free to lean on me." he smiled, and I nodded.

We walked back to his house in silence, the only sound ones of our heels clicking against the ground and his occasional asking if I was feeling alright to which I would only nod in response to. I felt as if I should probably attempt to start a conversation, but my words would get jumbled in my mouth as the thought of me walking home with him made my mind and heart race. I wondered if this was how Makoto felt, since he had been the one to walk me home everyday for the past couple weeks after he learnt that I was living alone.

"A girl shouldn't walk home by herself. Especially when she leaves class so late." Makoto had scolded me once. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I just like to make sure all of my stuff is in order before I leave." I replied.

I snorted to myself as I remembered that incident, and how happy I was when he offered to walk me home. I had argued that it would probably be troublesome for him to have to wait for me everyday, but he had just shook his head and told me that he stayed at the school for quite a while due to his swimming practice.

I felt a sense of relief wash over me when he persisted in making me agree that he would walk me home... After walking for what seemed like an eternity we reached his house, and he opened the gate and led me in.

We trudged up the pavement to his front door, and he scrounged around his school bag for his keys. He grunted in triumph when he pulled them out, and he quickly inserted them into the lock, turning it and the doorknob in sync.

"I'm home." he called out to the house, and we both stepped in.

The soft scent of home cooked food greeted me the moment I entered and I smiled, breathing deeply. Makoto looked at me happily and he bent down to help me take off my shoes. I thanked him before he guided me towards the source of the smell.

"Welcome home, Mako-" his Mother stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened as she saw me limp in after him.

She smiled happily, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth, and she ran from where she stood in the kitchen and up to me, her face planted only a few inches from mine.

"Hello sweetheart." she greeted, gingerly scooping up my hands into hers. I smiled happily, introducing myself, and her smile's radiance increased.

"You have such beautiful name." she fawned, "Oh, I have a question for you my dear. Are you my son's girl-"

"Mom!" Makoto called, his face a light pink.

His Mother averted her gaze from me to stare at her son, and she let go off my hands reluctantly before walking over to her son and pinching his cheek.

"Oi. You didn't tell me she was coming over." I heard her whisper frantically, "If I knew, I would have made a whole feast!"

"Mom." Makoto whined through gritted teeth, and I snickered at his childish composure.

Makoto turned to look at me apologetically, and I smiled at him brightly, then winced slightly at the swelling in my foot. He noticed the change of expression on my face, and he gripped his Mom's shoulder, making her let go of his cheek.

"She twisted her ankle when I was walking her home, can you-"

"You were walking her home!?" Makoto sent a glare in his Mother's direction, "Ah... Never mind that. I'll tend to your ankle, but I left the first aid kit upstairs. I'll be right back."

"I can walk upstairs." I offered, moving to follow his Mother. She hesitated then nodded.

"Alright... But if it starts hurting, tell Makoto and he'll carry you up the stairs." I laughed at her joke, but immediately stopped when I noticed the seriousness in her face.

I blinked uncomfortably, and Makoto's Mother walked by me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

She steered me to the bottom of the stairs, and we started up it. I bit down on my lip, forcing myself to swallow the pain of my ankle. I felt the pressure on my ankle disappear, and the weight from under me vanished as a strong pair of arms scooped up my legs and snaked around my back. I gasped loudly and looked up to see Makoto looking away awkwardly, his Mother beaming proudly at him.

I looked away uncomfortably, and kept my chin tucked against my chest as he carried me the rest of the way up the stairs, when we had finally reached the of the stairs, Makoto set me down gently, and his mother rushed to lead me to his room.

**[END OF CHAPTER ONE]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAPTER TWO]**

I stepped inside hesitantly, and my mouth hung open as I took in my surroundings.

His room was surprisingly organised, a closet and dresser to my immediate left, with his bed in the far left corner, across from it a TV and gaming consoles, then on my right a wooden desk.

Makoto helped me sit down on the bed as his Mother rushed out of the room, and she returned moments later, a large first aid kit in her hands.

She sorted through the supplies before asking Makoto to grab an ice pack from downstairs, and he complied, walking briskly out the door.

"So..." his Mother drawled, helping me slip off my socks, "How long have you and Makoto known each other?"

"I've known Mako-chan-senpai for about a month, he offered to walk me home when he learned I got out of school late and walked home by myself."

"Ah, so he's been to your house before?" she asked, and I nodded, not understanding her double meaning. She laughed merrily, and opened her mouth to speak again, before Makoto's head popped in through the door.

"Mom..." he growled lowly, and his Mother smiled.

"Ah Makoto, don't worry. We weren't talking about anything." she sent a wink my way, and I nodded coyly. Makoto narrowed his eyes at the two of us, and he handed his Mother the ice pack.

Makoto's Mother pressed an ice pack against my swollen ankle, and I winced uncomfortably at the contact. When the swelling had gone done considerably, she applied a thick cream that she said was to numb the pain and she wrapped my injury in bandages skillfully. I smiled as I realized it had not ached as painfully as it had before, and thanking her, I stood carefully with the help of Makoto.

"Please feel free to stay for dinner." she smiled, before hopping out the door, "I'll leave the two of you kids alone."

She giggled hysterically, and we heard it continue until she disappeared down the stairs. We both flushed slightly, before he cleared his throat and sat down in front of his bed.

I watched him, confused and slightly nervous at his actions. I snapped out of it quickly, mentally scolding myself for having those kind of thoughts, and my eyes widened as I looked at Makoto. His arm was extended towards me, and in his palm was a game controller. (Don't want to put the name of any franchises in here)

"Want to play?" he asked, and I smiled cheekily, nodding my head.

I grabbed the controller out of his hand, and I lowered myself carefully onto the edge of his bed. He turned on the TV and it flashed to life. I squirmed anxiously, ready to kick his butt in whatever game he had planned to play.

After a few rounds, I threw the warm controller down beside me onto the mattress, and I wiped my clammy hands on my school uniform's skirt, before smiling at the brunette in front of me who I had just creamed completely.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and I laughed with him.

"Wow, you are better at video games then I had initially expected." I nodded, pursing my lips in agreement, and we both chuckled together until a crashing to my right made the two of us quiet, and we whipped our heads towards the door of Makoto's room simultaneously.

"Ren! Ran!" Makoto exclaimed as two young kids, one girl, one boy, who I guessed were twins, came bustling through the doors of the room.

"Oh!" the young girl yelled, "Mama was right! There IS a girl in big brother's room!"

"She's pretty..." the boy blushed, making me do the same.

"Say, are you my big brother's girlfriend like Mama said?" the girl piped happily, staring curiously at me. She innocently clasped her hands behind her back, and I dipped my head, my cheeks burning, the pink color tinted on them intensifying.

"Ran!" Makoto called firmly, and the young girl, who I concluded was Ran, pouted unhappily.

"U-uh... If things don't work out with my big brother, I-I would be happy to take his place..."

The boy, who I assumed was Ren, stuttered cutely, and I smiled at his adorableness, forgetting my own embarassment. I smiled walking over to the two who were still hovering by the entrance of Makoto's room. I crouched down in front of Ren, and patted his head affectionately.

"I'd be honored if a fine gentleman, such as yourself, would go out with me. But what to do? When you're old enough to, I'll already be an old lady." I pouted playfully.

Ren stared at me, eyes wide and and jaw hanging open. He suddenly slammed his mouth shut and pumped his hands into fists beside his face, which was sprawled with motivation. He walked past me and jumped onto the bed beside his older brother, cupping his hands around Makoto's ear.

"You're lucky big brother. When I'm older, I'm going to have a girlfriend like her." he whispered loudly, and I laughed boastfully, Ran, who stood beside me, doing the same.

"Hey! Ren you're too loud! She heard you!" Ran laughed, turning to me, "Please take good care of my brother. He sometimes worries too much about others and totally forgets his own feelings."

She ran out of the room, and I looked back at Makoto, who was turning a beet red.

**[END OF CHAPTER TWO]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAPTER THREE]**

"Um... I think it would probably be best if I left now..." I mumbled, moving towards the door. Makoto stood up and called to me.

"Hold on a second, I'll walk you home."

"That isn't nescessary Mako-chan-senpai." I complained, pushing his shoulders back. He collapsed back down onto the matress, frowning at me.

"Remember why I even started walking you home?" he questioned, "It's because I don't want you walking home by yourself."

I nodded, understanding his point, but I still felt unsettled.

"Yeah, but it's late, and you're afraid of the-"

"Just let me walk you home!" he said as he jumped up and grabbed my hand, his face flushed. He walked briskly with me in tow, but slowed when I called him.

"Senpai, my ankle..." I reminded and he turned around to apologize.

I smiled sheepishly as he held my hand and led me out of his room and to the top of the stairs. I grunted in effort as I began the descent down the stairs, and Makoto looked at me affectionately.

"Do you want me to carry you down?" he offered, and I blushed at the simple question, emphasizing to myself that he was just trying to display an act of kindness. I shook my head politely, my resolve to make it down the stairs burning fiercer than it had before.

We reached his front door, and he bend down again to help me slip my shoe onto my injured foot. I smiled in thanks and he held open the door, gesturing for me to go ahead. A crash was heard from the living room, and Makoto and I turned around quickly.

"Ah, are you going already?" Makoto's Mother asked sadly, peeking her head out of the living room. We both sighed in relief, and Makoto nodded, his Mother's expression dragging, before she lit up and she clapped in truimph, "Why don't you let your girlfriend stay the night, Makoto?! She can stay in the guest room, or even-"

"Mom!" Makoto yelled, his eyes widened in embarassment.

"Oh come on Makoto!" she huffed, "She's hurt, you can't expect her to walk home!"

"I can drive them." Makoto's Father suggested, walking out to join his wife.

"Honey!" she yelled, hitting him lightly on the arm, and Makoto's Father laughed. They continued to playfully argue, and I heard Makoto sigh beside me. I looked at him and had to contain my giggles. His face was drained of color and he looked like he was about to throw up. I tugged on his sleeve and jabbed my thumb towards the door, he nodded, and together we slipped out the front door unoticed.

"I'm really sorry." he apologized timidly, "My parents can be really..."

I shook my head, squeezing his hand which was still laced into mine.

"I don't mind." I said, "Besides, it seems like your family has really taken a liking to me."

"Yeah, that's true." he agreed, chuckling quietly. I swallowed hard as his silvery laugh rang pleasingly through my ears, and I craned my neck to look up at him.

"Senpai, why don't you correct your Mother when she addresses me as your girlfriend?" I asked, and Makoto stared down at me confused.

"Aren't you...?" he questioned, causing my face to burn and we stopped our movements as he turned his body towards me.

I had never thought of it that way. Sure he walked me home everyday, but that was because he thought it would be dangerous for a girl to walk home alone in the evening and because he didn't want me hurt. My eyes widened and I stared at him motionless. He smiled gently, and reached out to me.

Makoto leaned closer to me, shortening the gap between the two of us. I felt my face turn scarlet, but I ignored it, not caring. I saw Makoto's cheeks do the same, and his olive eyes drifted shut. I drew in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly, calming my anxiousness.

My eyes felt heavy and they fell closed. My lips became heated and seemed to pound along with my heartbeat, and I waited hungrily for Makoto to finally close the space between us. His large warm hands cupped my face lovingly, and I felt his legs bend to accommodate to my smaller frame.

My arms slid around his neck and I lifted myself into the tips of my toes, dismissing the intense burning feeling that radiated through out my entire left ankle.

A sudden clearing of the throat that came from behind me caused me to whip around, and my eyes scanned the dimly lit street to find a silhouette outlined against the dark.

The figure moved closer to the light of the street posts, and I heard Makoto gasp slightly in recognition.

"HARU!?" Makoto-senpai yelled suddenly, making me jump.

**[END OF CHAPTER THREE]**

* * *

Author's Notes:/ DAMN YOU HARUKA! Just kidding, he's my favorite [Them eyes -3-]. Sorry that the chapters have been lack luster in comparison to the first chapter, but school's just around the corner, and I'm stressing like crazy. Anyways, I will still be uploading every other day... So yeah.

Oh, and thank you SO SO SO much for follows and favorites! It really helps keep me going when I'm flustered, and I love hearing from you in the comments!

-MissMusicLover15


	4. Chapter 4

**[CHAPTER FOUR]**

"Ah, sorry..." He apologized, patting my shoulder comfortingly. I shook my head, and he smiled radiantly down at me.

A dark-haired male I recognized as Nanase Haruka-senpai approached us calmly. He stopped a few paces ahead, and shifted his weight onto one leg, resting his hand on his hip casually.

"Yo." he greeted. His azure gaze fixated on me, and he squinted his eyes, as if observing me.

"U-uh... Nice to meet you." I dipped my head in a light bow, then looked up to see that his expression was unchanged.

"Hn... Which way's your house?" he asked, and I pointed to a street to the left. He started walking ahead, before turning back to see that we hesitated in following him. Grunting, he turned again and continued to walk forwards.

I felt a tug on my wrist, and I looked up to see Makoto urging me to catch up with Haruka. I smiled awkwardly and, with the help of Makoto, we eventually caught up to the black haired, blue eyed male. We walked the rest of the way in silence, too scared of embarrassing ourselves if we talked, so we kept our mouths shut, enduring the painful uncomfort of the dead silence. After too short a time, we arrived at the front of my apartment complex, and Makoto walked me to the front door of my room, Room 104, on the second floor, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Makoto smiled sadly. I pouted, keeping my murderous glare on Nanase Haruka. He either didn't notice or didn't care, since he spun around on his heel, uninterested in our conversation.

"Let's go. I wanna get home." he said blankly.

"Mmm." Makoto hummed in agreement, looking back at him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, and he jogged to catch up to Nanase Haruka. When he did, he turned around and started to walk backwards, gingerly waving to me. I grinned and waved back, and once they were out of sight, I stepped back into my empty apartment. My grin fading rapidly, I felt a tinge of regret course through me. Before I could comprehend my actions, I felt my legs carrying me after the direction Makoto and Nanase-senpai had left. I caught sight of them and my feet automatically sped up.

"Makoto!" I cried. He spun around, and I crashed harshly into his toned chest, breathing heavily.

"Did you run all the way here?" he asked, face morphed in concern. I nodded, the pain of putting pressure on my injury just sinking in.

"If you forgot something, you could've just called." I shook my head frantically, slowly regaining my ability to speak.

"It isn't... something... that can be said over phone..." I exhaled, and Makoto raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I steadied my breathing, and noticed Nanase-senpai trailing ahead, apparently not concerned with our conversation, I smiled to myself, somewhat thankful before gazing back at Makoto.

**[END OF CHAPTER FOUR]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[CHAPTER FIVE]**

"I mean I forgot to do this."

I gripped Makoto's tie in my hand, and I pulled him down to me. I shut my eyes quickly, and tilted my head to the right.

Ears boiling, I hesitated a moment, realizing that this was my first kiss. But my thoughts were soon interrupted as I felt Makoto's warm lips press against my own, and my knees began to weaken.

My legs turned to jelly and gave out beneath me and I felt Makoto wrap his toned arms around my waist to keep me from falling.

He deepened the kiss while doing so, and my heart continued to pound madly in my chest. My hand released his striped tie and they curved around his face, my fingers tangling slightly through his light brown hair. His mouth curved into a broad smile against my own and I followed suit.

We both seperated for air and I felt his warm breath against my face. I pried my eyes open, and I peered into Makoto's olive orbs. I grinned happily, tugging Makoto's face closer to my own. He rested his forehead against mine, and he closed his eyes.

We relished the tender moment, and I felt the feeling return to my legs, and I stood upright.

Makoto kept his arms wrapped around me, making sure I wasn't putting any strain on my ankle. We straightened and I leaned against Makoto's broad chest, my arms twisting around him, and I snuggled closer to him.

"Well, that certainly isn't something you could have gave me over the phone." he laughed, and I felt his chest rumble as he laughed deeply.

And we stood there, arm in arm. I looked up to see Makoto's face, which was calm but tense at the same time. I craned my neck to look at our surroundings, and I noticed the cloud of darkness that encircled us.

"Makoto... It's dark. I can bring you to Haruka-senpai, I'm pretty sure he's just up ahea-"

"You called me Makoto... Not Mako-chan-senpai, not senpai. Just Makoto." He whispered, burying his face deeper into my neck, and I flushed, noticing his point.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled, and Makoto pulled away, cupping my warm face in his cool hands.

"But it is really dark." He smiled nervously, and I laughed kindly, taking his hand in mine.

Makoto smiled in thanks, and we walked forwards to the direction of his house. After a few moments, a shuffling to the side made Makoto jump, and Haruka-senpai stepped out from behind a corner.

"Took you long enough. My hands feel like they're gonna freeze off." he complained, walking ahead, "Hurry up."

"Ah Haru, what about-" Makoto called, gesturing to me.

"Don't worry." I cut him off, "I can walk home from here by myself."

His brow creased in worry, but I smiled at him reassuringly and started walking backwards. I waved happily, before twirling around and moving back towards to my neighborhood, swallowing down the pain that came from my ankle.

I didn't want to make him worry, so I moved swiftly until out of his sight.

I reached the front door of my apartment and twisted the door open.

I stepped in, and set my shoes down by the entrance before limping into my room. I lowered myself onto the bed, letting out a long sigh of relief. And I pulled off my uniform, replacing them with my light blue pajamas. I began to trudge to the bathroom when a faint crash made me stop in my tracks.

As silently as I could manage, I crept to the window and peered outside, where I spotted a familiar light brown haired male ducking behind a wall.

I smiled, taking out my cellphone.

Dialing his number, I heard a muted ringing from outside, followed by a panicked gasp. I laughed, opening my window.

"Good night, Mako-chan!" I bellowed happily.

"I love you!"

A loud crash came out from behind the wall, Haruka-senpai's voice accompanying it.

"Don't faint. I don't want to have to drag you back home."

**[END]**

* * *

Hello there! I regrettably announce that this is the end of our short journey with Makoto and our unnamed main character. It has been amazing to see all the support from you guys who have read my work, and I would absolutely LOVE to make some sort of extra chapter/sequel in the near future.

If the sound of a bonus chapter, or sequel, interests anyone out there, please leave your opinions in the comments. Thank you so much for reading.

Hugs and Kisses,

-MissMusicLover15


End file.
